When you play with matches
by OllyO111
Summary: Draco's mum tells him that he is of age for an arranged marriage! But if he wants his lover of 17 months, Harry to be one of the suitors, he will have to teach him the ways of high society! But when you play with matches someone always gets burned...R
1. Good morning gorgeous

Hello!! SO, this is going to be a long ride, tissue warning now!!! This story is gonna be very very... well... sweet... and sour.... and lemony! But hey, you need all three to make a lemonade fic!!! SO get out your glasses, put on your yaoi hats, and read on!

Dedication~ This story is dedicated to **njferrel, Who suggested I continue my drabble into a fic! So NJ, this ones for you!!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry potter, or matchmaker, the song which this story is based on (not a songfic). If I DID own Harry Potter, something else would have happened in those vanishing cabinets sixth year *Winkwinknudgenudge***

* * *

Draco sighed against the mass of black hair that was tucked snuggly under his chin. Harry sniffed in his sleep, causing Draco to smile at the smaller boy. This time of the day, when he would watch Harry sleep, curled against Draco's chest was his favorite time of the day. It made going through the rush of the day easier.

It was two years after the war. Harry and Draco had been going out for seventeen months after Draco helped heal Harry's wounds from the final battle while he was in the hospital wing. It had been more then a year, and they were madly in love. Draco loved everything about Harry. From the big things, like his courage, his beauty, and his kindness, to the small things; how he drank his milk with ice, how he stopped to pet every dog he passed, to his tendency to tilt his head to the left slightly when thinking.

Draco couldn't get enough of Harry, he was ambrosia to Draco, tan skin, raven hair, and viridian eyes that stared into his own silver ones so intensely. They were inseparable. They lived together in Draco's London flat, it was large and luxurious, due to the fact that two of the richest wizards in all of England lived there.

The only Downside was that nobody knew that they lived there. Well...actually nobody knew that _Harry _lived there, Ron and Hermione hadn't seen him for a while, they corresponded through owl, and Draco and Harry had decided to keep their relationship a secret. At least for the time being, a decision which Draco was not all to keen on, seeing as he was planning to pop the question to Harry on their two year anniversary. (Of course Harry didn't know this but...)

Harry let out a quiet moan that caused a grin to break out on Draco's face as he looked down at his lovers sleeping form. He stroked the hair slowly, love emanating from his every pore as he looked at the boy-who-lived to make Draco's dreams come true.

He almost jumped as a grey owl swooped through the bedroom window and landed on the cherry wood desk. Draco got up quietly, smiling at Harry's disappointed groan at the loss of heat. He recognized the owl at once, and pulled his mothers letter off of the owls leg, waving it off again. He opened the purple envelope and pulled out the letter.

_My darling Draco_

_As you know, on October seventeenth you will turn twenty years old, and It is time you enter the next step of the Malfoy legacy. Please see me at the house as soon as you receive this letter._

_All my love,_

_Mother._

Draco folded the letter, slightly confused, before glancing back at Harry, still asleep on the bed. No surprise either, Draco thought with a smirk. He had taken a lot out of the boy last night... and the night before that... and the night before that... in fact, he felt almost bad as he realized that the residents of the flat beneath them had most likely lacked a quiet nights sleep since the two wizards moved in!

Draco picked up a quill, dipping it in the ink before turning the letter over and righting a note for Harry when he woke up;

_Good morning gorgeous,_

_I will be at mothers for a while, I will be back soon though (Try not to miss me to much). _

_Love,_

_Draco._

He left the note on the desk before dressing quickly and quietly and exiting the bedroom and walking into the well furnished living room, marching over to the fireplace, and grabbing a handful of floo powder. He stepped into the archway, tossing the powder down and yelling "Malfoy Manor."

Narcissa barely glanced up from her book and tea as her only son stepped smoothly out of her parlor fireplace. Draco brushed himself off, before walking over to sit in his usual armchair.

"Hello Draco dearest." Narcissa said, acknowledging her sons presence.

"Hello mother, may I ask why you pulled me from my home at such an early hour?" Draco asked. His mother smiled, folding the page of her book, placing it gently on the table next to her, before taking a sip of tea and looking up at him.

"Darling as we know, In October you become twenty years old, and the traditional age to step forth into the final stage of your role as a Malfoy heir." She said calmly. Draco was confused at her word choice.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, what do you mean, "Final stage"?" he asked suspicious and curious at the same time.

"Now darling you see, this is how your great grandparents met, how your grandparents met, and how your father and I met." She said. "Mamma Nayka!" She stated at her sons raised eyebrows.

Draco frowned "Who is Mamma Nayka?" He asked.

Narcissa smiled at her son. "Mamma Nayka is the match maker!" She said happily, "You are to meet with you, so that she may determine who you are to marry."

Draco's head began to spin and his heart began to ache. His mother frowned at his stunned expression. "Draco Darling? Are you alright?"

But no matter how hard Draco tried to concentrate on the conversation, his thoughts just whipped back to one thing;

Harry.

* * *

YAY! First Chappie up! Sooo?? Suspenseful, cliffy, I know right!? Don't you wanna review? Your fingers are itching to hit the review button, come on, it's one click away from making MOI very happy!!! ANy flames will be used to re-heat Narcissa's tea.

OllyO111


	2. I know you love me

Hello again!! Quick to my next chapter, right? Soo? The last one made me happy!

Dedication~ Story is to NjFerrel, and this chapter is dedicate to Sakura Lisel, my first reviewer of the last chapter!!!!

Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! If I did, Then Harry would be riding a different broom. ;)

* * *

Draco sat paralyzed in the armchair in front of the fireplace. His mind was reeling. He barely noticed his mothers worried glances. Although he could hardly think he managed to form an intelligent sentence.

"When?" Ok, so maybe not THAT intelligent.

"Well, today is September 24th, and you have until the 17th of October to get a match. You will meet with Mamma Nayka on Friday." She said happily. "I'm sure you will love Mamma Nayka, she is a wonderful woman, albeit slightly...loose in the mind, but when it comes to making matches, she is more then capable, she is in fact, the best!"

Draco took a breath, each one felt like his last. _What_ was he going to tell Harry?

"So, mother," He started, trying to sound nonchalant "Who are the possible suitors?" He asked trying to stay calm. Keyword trying.

"Well, no one yet, but there is a test, to make final cuts. In a week from now we will hold a dinner after you meet with Mamma Nayka and tell her what you'd like in your match, then at the dinner we will invite all who wish to come, at which point Mamma Nayka will choose three final suitors and make the final decision after meetings with them each." Narcissa smiled. "I'm so proud darling, but I'm afraid that the decorator will be arriving shortly, so if you could scurry along, and meet me here, at noon on Friday."

Draco rose from his chair, swiftly kissing his mothers cheek, before exiting through the fireplace, and returning to his flat. The second he exited from under the mantle he knew that Harry was awake. The living room window curtains were wide open, and light and sound was pouring through them. A smell of toast and jam were floating in from the kitchen and Draco quickly made his way in.

He stopped in the doorway and even in his distress he couldn't help but smile. Harry was standing over the stove, making Draco's favorite breakfast, a cheese and tomato omelet, one hand rubbing sleep out of his eyes, and to finish the picture, he was wearing nothing but The overlarge (On harry that is he was slightly smaller) t-shirt that Draco had disbanded carelessly during last nights activities. It was pale green, and it slung over his arm, exposing one shoulder, and went down to Harry's mid thigh, just covering enough to make Draco want to see more.

Draco walked behind his lover, panic forgotten for the moment, and wrapped his arms around Harry's slender waist pulling him to his chest. Harry emitted a squeak and turned in Draco's arms so that he could wrap his arms around Draco's neck. Draco smiled at the hero's beautiful face.

"You know, if this is what was waiting for me every time I came home, I'd leave more often." He said leaning down to peck Harry on the lips, who smiled before kissing Draco's neck and speaking.

"Yes, but I would miss you terribly love." He said. Withdrawing his arms from Draco and turning back to the stove and flipping the omelet. As Draco watched Harry turn the stove off and put the omelet on a plate, the meeting with his mother came back to mind, and apparently it came to Harry's as well.

"So what did you and your mum talk about?" Harry asked.

Draco wasn't sure how he was to tell Harry. He knew all of the suitors would be male, because his mother knew he was gay, but how was he supposed to get Harry as one of the suitors. He was worried but he knew lying would not fix anything.

"Well, we...talked about my birthday." Well, it wasn't a lie!

"Oh really? What about it? I thought you wanted a small dinner here?"

"Yes well, apparently my mother wants me to have a party..." He started clearing his throat.

"What type of party?" Harry asked, setting the omelet down and taking his coffee to the small table by the right wall to sit across from Draco. It was now or never.

"Well funny you should ask," '_Funny? This isn't funny at all!?'_ "A, erm... a wedding." He stated. Harry froze with the mug at his lips. He lowered his cup and looked curiously at Draco.

"Umm, love, I thought we were keeping the relationship a secret?" Suddenly Draco realized what Harry was thinking. Oh boy, it was even harder now to do what he knew he must.

"It is a secret."

"But then---"

"It's not a wedding for... us." Draco nearly whispered that sentence, half hoping Harry hadn't heard. He had.

"What do you mean, 'Not for us', who is it for?" He asked, clearly confused.

Draco sighed, and pulled his chair over next to Harry's. He pulled Harry's hand into his lap and began to run his thumb soothingly over the back.

"Well, Harry, you see at age twenty, as is tradition... all Malfoy heirs must meet a... matchmaker." He finished looking at Harry's suspicious eyes. The look changed into a dawning expression, and he knew that Harry was grasping the situation faster then he had.

Suddenly Harry let out a rather dry laugh. "I'm sorry Darling, I thought you just said matchmaker. I know you didn't though, because that would imply that you are getting married." Harry scoffed, pulling his hand away and standing up. "Which I know, isn't true, because even a _Malfoy _wouldn't do something that cruel." He said, looking at Draco, as though begging for him to laugh and say it was a mean joke or something. When Draco looked down, he heard Harry gasp.

"Oh. My. God. YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?" Harry shouted. Draco stood up and walked over to Harry, reaching his arm out to grab his hand, but Harry moved back before he could.

"Look Harry,--" He started but Harry cut him off.

"NO I WILL NOT 'LOOK'! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED? I CAN'T—even...—I thought... Oh FORGET IT!" He shouted marching to the coat rack and throwing on a knee length coat, and slipping his shoes on. Draco froze, eyes widening.

"Harry, where are you going? You're not leaving are you?" He asked panicking. Harry covered his eyes and took a rasping breath. When he lowered his hands Draco saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Look, Draco, I don't know, I'll go to a hotel or floo Ron, I don't know, but I'll be back for my stuff tomorrow."

"Y-your clothes? Why!?" Draco asked trying to stop whatever was happening. Harry laughed.

"You know, I don't think your _true love _is going to appreciate walking in and seeing my underwear on the bedroom floor." He said. Then he sighed. Draco's heart broke at the ached and pained look in Harry's eyes when he spoke. "Draco, I... I love you! And I want you to be happy, so just, enjoy your knew husband." He walked to the fireplace taking a handful of powder when Draco moved. He ran forward and grabbed Harry, causing the powder to spill over the carpet but Draco didn't care at the moment.

"Harry! YOU are my true love, and I want you to be my husband! I know it seems difficult, almost impossible, but I didn't know! I haven't been—stringing you along! I wouldn't shit with your heart like that! Never." He looked into Harry's eyes, trying to convey the way he felt. Harry's eyes watered more and he smiled and chuckled a little.

"I'm sorry Draco, I should know that. I should have trusted you." Draco shook his head.

"No, it's alright. But don't worry, I'm not going to let some old woman split us up."

"Yeah, your mom can't do this."

"... I meant the matchmaker."

"Oh..."

"Hey Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

YAY! Chappie done!! Now... GO MY MINIONS!! REVIEW!!! Make mamma happy!! (Me mamma not Nayka mamma.) Flames will be used to fry another omelet.

OllyO111


	3. Mamma Naked

* * *

Hi! I'm back! Third chapter is here! I have four reviews.... could be worse! So this chapter, not as serious as the last two. But hey! It's also obnoxiously short, please excuse that. Sooo, you know the drill! READ AND REVIEW!!!

Dedication~ Story AND chapter dedicated to Njferrel (my first reviewer for chapter two!)

Disclaimer~ I don not own Harry Potter! If I did, lets say the wizard duel in book one would have gone down differently. ;)

* * *

Harry sat curled into the side of the velvet green couch in the living room, watching his boyfriend pace back and forth across the room, muttering obscenities under his breath. Harry, slightly amused as he was, was getting annoyed.

"Draco! You're not a cat! Jesus fuck stop pacing!" He said laughing, throwing his arms in the air.

Draco paused then looked at Harry and frowned.

"Fine sir sits-a-lot. Why don't YOU come up with a way to stop this arranged marriage." Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's why I'm sitting in the first place. You grew up with them! How do they work? What are the loopholes?" Harry sighed and patted the spot next to him on the couch. Draco sat down and Harry instantly crawled over to sit in his lap with his arms around Draco's neck. "Come on baby, think! Isn't there anything we can do?"

Draco buried his face in Harry's neck while he thought, nuzzling it and listening to Harry's content purrs. '_He sounds like a cat'_ He thought grinning. Then it hit him.

"NO! I mean... no. There's no loopholes that can stop an arranged marriage, but..." He looked at Harry who was listening anxiously. "Well, there are certain requirements of the matches. Anyone can attend the dinner, but if you do not have the right traits, matchmakers don't usually even look at you."

Harry frowned for a moment. Then his eyebrows rose and a grin lit his face.

"So Draco, baby... say _I_ were to have these traits... would that make _me_ a possible suitor?" Draco smirked.

"Darling, you read my mind. In fact, you being who you are, won't actually change much with my family, seeing as they were mostly Voldemort followers, but... If you could match all of the skills, get all of the requirements... well looks _clearly_ aren't an issue, so you would _certainly _be looked at!" Harry squeaked delightedly and hopped up, pulling Draco by his hand with him. Draco laughed amused at Harry's excitement.

"Ok, sooo? WHAT! What do I need to have... or be... or, well, whatever! Just tell me!"

"Harry, calm down!"

"How can I calm down? Do you get this? If the matchmaker picks me, not only will I be officially yours, but you're parents will have no choice but to give us their blessing! Because if Mamma Naked—"

"Mamma Nayka-"

"Mamma Nayka says it's a perfect match, then surely they can't go against it!!!!... Can they?" He ended lamely, looking up at his lover who smiled.

"Well no actually, or at least, no one ever _has_ gone against it. Now quiet for a second, I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"About How I am going to get you ready for the suitor dinner in a week."

Harry frowned and seemed to deflate slightly. "A week? We only have... a week?"

Draco looked at his lover, who just a second ago was full of energy, and now looked on the verge of tears. He stepped forward and pulled the boy into his arms, carding his fingers through the raven locks, and muttering sweet nothings in his ear, something Draco used to find ridiculous, until he found out that Harry thought they were cute. He gently pulled Harry's head back and viridian met molten silver. Love sparked through the gaze as the smaller boy stood on tiptoes and pressed his lips to Draco's.

The kiss was short, and gentle, but sweet and full of emotion, and left them both breathless. Draco took a deep breath against Harry's lips and seemed to breathe in the air straight from Harry's lungs to his.

"Although I would love to follow this kiss back to the bedroom and screw you into the mattress, we have a floo call to make." He breathed, still staring into Harry's eyes. But then Harry blinked and frowned.

"Who do we have to call?" He asked puzzled. Draco smiled and turned, Harry narrowed his eyes at the almost guilty look in Draco's eyes.

"Ok, well don't be mad, but... somebody knows about us." Harry's eyebrows shot up. "Ok, well in June, when you went to Romania to visit Charlie Weasley for a weekend, I had a friend over. I didn't expect them to rummage through my drawers whilst I was in the loo, and find all of our... toys. So when I came out, they demanded to know who it was, and they can be persuasive... in a violent way, so I told them the truth."

"And who might this be?" Harry asked, not only embarrassed at the thought of someone finding their... toys, but also slightly upset because one of Draco's friends knew, whilst none of Harry's were allowed to.

"So two weeks later," Draco continued, ignoring the question. "They write, saying that they got a job as a matchmaker's apprentice! Don't you get it Harry? They can tell us everything we need to know about noble suitors. I'll write them now." He stepped for the door when Harry grabbed his arm and looked pointedly into his eyes.

"And. Who. Might. This. Be?" He asked, eyes narrowed to slits. Draco chuckled nervously.

"Er.. well... funny really."

"Draco! Who?"

"...Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

* * *

YAY!! Read and review!! Go ahead, review, I'll close my eyes, give you all privacy. Flames will be used to heat up their... toys.

OllyO111


	4. Picking Pansies

Hello! I am back! Sorry for the delay, school shopping and what not. I hate school but it starts in FOUR DAYS!! GAH!!! So I might be delayed with updating on it for a while when those days come, but I will try to work hard! FOR THE FANS!!!!

Dedication~ Story to: NJferrel. Chapter to: Sheireen, who thought Pansy's job was PERFECT for her!! :D

Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, something else would have gone down in the Malfoy manor basement seventh book ;)

* * *

"Harry. Harry love wake up and put on some pants, Pansy will be here any minute now." Draco persistently nudged his sleeping lover until the green eyes fluttered open making Draco's breathing hitch for a moment before he remembered why he woke up his sleeping beauty in the first place. "Pansy's getting ready as we speak, come along love."

Harry yawned and stretched, letting the blankets slip down his bare chest to pool at his hips. Draco grinned and tossed Harry a shirt, underwear, and a pair of pants. He then proceeded to leave so Harry could have some privacy. _'Not that it really matters if I see him getting dressed seeing as I saw him getting un-dressed just a few hours ago' _Draco thought smirking.

As Draco poured himself a cup of coffee, he heard the 'woosh' noise and stream of obscenities, the tell tale signs of someone arriving by floo-powder. He smiled and stepped into the living room, to see a very disgruntled Pansy brushing soot off of her robes. She stopped her muttering as he looked up and saw Draco standing there. She gave a grin and swept the brown locks out of her face. She raised her arms in a "hug me now" sort of way and waved her hands at him, motioning him forward.

"Dray-Dray Babay! I have missed you like _nothing_ you have no idea. It's been hell. Madame _L'Enfant _does nothing but have me make her tea and adjust her shawls. Luckily, I have been sneaking behind her back during her once a month spa treatments and, setting up a few couples of whom have written back and thanked me for being so good at what I do, as well as send me flowers or chocolates or some sweet thank you gesture of the sort—AND may I add that bangles look wonderful on me and that incense embers are my best lighting." Pansy finished her speech, taking what seemed like the first breath since she arrived and looked around. She wrinkled her nose slightly before asking "I don't suppose you have an interior decorator do you?" She eyed the green sofa and matching love seat disdainfully before shaking her head and going to the kitchen, sitting in one of the chairs as though it were a thrown.

Draco rolled his eyes, amused at his friend's entrance. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and flicked it at the counter, sending two glasses of wine shooting across the room to land gracefully in front of the tablemates. Pansy sniffed the alcohol before taking a sip.

"Do you like my Romanee Conti?" Draco asked, nodding towards the wine. Pansy nodded before gulping the sip in her mouth and adding;

"Orgasmic, truly." Draco chuckled and looked to the door, wondering what was taking Harry so long. "Yes, I was about to ask where your little boy toy was, is he avoiding me? Dray-Dray never.... But then where is he? Shall I go fetch him?" Pansy smirked and made to stand up, but Draco stood half up and grabbed her wrist.

"What are you to doing in our kitchen?" Came a voice from the door. Pansy and Draco turned.

Harry was leaning against the doorframe in an untucked shirt that fell mid thigh length over dark skinny jeans. His hair was messier than usual due to the fat that he had just woken up. His orange button up shirt had been rolled up so that the sleeves were at his elbows and his cheek was currently resting on his hand against the doorway.

Pansy stood and grinned.

"Well, I see that your appearance is currently the least of our problems!" She said, smiling as she went forward and wrapped her arms possessively around him. She smiled as he stood awkwardly pressed to her as she took a deep sigh, before pulling his head back and looking at him.

"Look. At. You. Aren't _you_ piece of work, I tell you what _never _in a million years if someone had told me that Draco was going to end up with _you_ I would have told them 'Draco's hot but he's not _that_ hot' I mean..._ Damn._ This brings to mind the question of why all hot guys are gay or catholic." Draco was now sitting at the table blushing as his best friend fawned over Harry. Tugging at his shirt, mussing his hair. He sat for two minutes or so before clearing his throat.

"Harry love, I'm sorry if I woke you a little early today."

Harry grinned "I actually expected you earlier, what took you so long?" He asked looking at Pansy. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Ry-Ry hunny, I need to put all the time and effort in to myself that I can if I want to drink wine at nine In the morning." She grinned then took Harry's hand and pulled towards the table. "Now, come sit, we have some things to discuss."

Harry smiled warmly at her and followed. Harry had always liked Pansy. Most of the wizarding world knew that he and Draco were_ friends_ because some reporter had leaked it out after seeing them have lunch together after the war, but some had been... less understanding then others. Ron for one could not see how Harry wanted to be friends with a slimy snake like Malfoy. He didn't speak to Harry for several days, which is one of the reasons Harry wanted to keep the relationship a secret; he didn't want to lose his friend again. Pansy on the other hand had welcomed him with open arms. Saying that a friend of 'Dray-Dray's' was a friend of hers. Harry had been invited over to her house for tea along with, surprisingly enough, Ron and Hermione. Ron had refused but sent a 'polite' thank you note. Hermione had come along for Harry's sake, and now she and Pansy were becoming frequent correspondents! (Hermione's term for friends.) Of course Pansy still had not told a soul about Harry and Draco, and swore she never would.

"Harry? BABY!" Harry jumped in his seat.

"So sorry, what did you say?" Harry asked looking towards the two slytherins who smirked.

"I was just about to list all of the requirements to be a suitor." She said. "Are you ready?" They both nodded at her to continue. She took a deep breath and holding up her fingers, she began to recite from memory (clearly she was good at what she did.) the list.

"Noble blood in at least the last five generations." Harry nodded he had that. His father's grandparents had been countess and a duke in spain.

"Well known history of the subjects- that means Draco's- family." Draco nodded, he could teach Harry that.

"A knowledge of noble laws and traditions." Once again Draco nodded because he could teach that to.

"You need _proper _etiquette Harry dear, and not to be rude, while you are very cute when sucking on the end of your fork, your table manners hardly count." Harry blushed but nodded, he had never really learned etiquette...

"You will need to work on speech, balance, clothing choice, manners, charm, poise, grace, and most fun, for me it is at least, Draco and I... get to teach you how to ballroom dance." She finished the list, sipping her wine and smiling. Draco nodded and looked at Harry who looked a tad overwhelmed. He took the viridian-eyed boys hands in his and squeezed.

"Don't worry love, we have six days! That's... enough. Don't worry, It will be fine, and imagine! A month from now, if all goes well we could be engaged- We could be married! Isn't that worth it?" Draco asked, looking at Harry. Harry smiled at the taller boy.

"Of course it's worth it. It's more than worth it." Draco grinned. Pansy scoffed.

"Sweet as this is, you shouldn't worry in the first place! I mean, That's not all of it! Draco gets to meet with Mamma Nayka and give her a list of what he wants in a man. Just list off Harry! Well, don't_ say_ Harry, but describe him! That'll make a _huge_ difference!" She looked at a gold pocket watch clipped to her shawl. "Oh my Dolly would you look at the time I really must be off, but I'll come back tomorrow, say.... Oh I don't know four PM? Sounds good? All right then dears, I'm off." She scooted out her chair before walking around and kissing both Harry and Draco on the cheek before exiting the room. After a few moments the two boys heard the swoosh of the flames and knew they were alone. _Harry_ sighed.

"Do you _really_ think I'll be ready in time?" Draco smiled and stood up, picking Harry up bridal style earning him a yelp from the raven.

"Of course I do, you have, or will have everything on that list before the dinner I promise you. I just wish 'animal in bed' had been on that list, you would have been a certain match." Harry huffed indignantly before leaning up to kiss the blonde. He leaned his head against his chest as Draco sat them down on the sofa with Harry in his lap.

It was gonna be a long six days...

* * *

YAY! Finished!! Longer chappie then the others.... OH WELL!! SO I had ALOT of fun writing Pansy's part, I was cracking up because I wanted to make her a classic... Can't think of the right word.... SHe reminds me of my jewish aunt alot.... hmmm.... OH WELL! READ AND REVIEW! If you do I'll.... give you a cookie!! YAY! Any flames will be used to heat up Madame L'enfants spa bath!!!

OllyO111


	5. Cinderella's gown

Hey Guys!!! Do you hate me!?? I hate me! I haven't updated in TWO WEEKS!!! I'm soooooo sorry!!!! It's just the first bit of school and I was reeeaaalllly busy. SO I MADE YOU AN EXTRA LONG CHAPPIE!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

And Take out your glasses and be prepared for some SWEET lemonade!!! 3 3 3

Also I'm getting tired of typing this every chapter so lets just say that THIS WHOLE STORY IS DEDICATED TO NJFERREL!!! There, now I will stop typing that.

I do not own Harry Potter, If I did, then there would be a whoooolllleeee different meaning to the words "Whomping Willow" ;)

* * *

Harry stood against the wall of the expandable closet that he and Draco shared. He was amused to say the least. For the last forty minutes Draco had been rummaging through the clothes, trying to find Harry something "Suitable" to wear to the suitor ball. Harry cleared his throat loudly, trying to get Draco's attention. To bad for him his lover was lost in his own little Gucci world. Harry sighed into his hands before stepping forward and grabbing Draco's shoulder lightly.

"Draco darling," Draco froze and looked up. "If you can't find anything here, maybe we should just go shopping." Draco's eyes lit up, Harry had said the "S" word; Shopping.

Ever since they got together Draco had been buying Harry more clothes then he could ever remember having. Draco said he loved to treat Harry specially, but it still over whelmed the chosen one a bit, he wasn't used to having gorgeous men fawn over him.

Draco grinned and grasped Harry's hand in his before pulling him to his chest before shutting his eyes tight. The two of them spun on the spot and disappeared from the closet.

They appeared several seconds later in the middle of Diagon Alley. Harry smiled at witches and wizards as Draco pulled him furiously through the mobs to get him to their destination. In the distance Harry could see the shop sign of "Bezcerīgs dizain", Draco's favorite clothing store, and also one of the most expensive store on the street.

They reached the store and Draco tugged open the door. Harry smile at the chiming bell that rung as the door closed behind them.

"Ah, —and, ah... Harry Potter! How nice, and I will not lie slightly surprising to see you... both, here." A tall elderly man, with a short white and black beard had stepped around the counter to greet them. He had a strong Latvian accent and was wearing a very handsome suit indeed, and had the air of a man who is more than a little pompous. He was handsome, even in his old age and had an icy blue stare. Harry smiled at the man. He had never been in this store before, but this man, he decided, was very much like what he imagined Draco would be like when older.

Draco inclined his head to the man. "Joseph, I believe your doing well?" He asked formally, holding out his hand, which 'Joseph' shook briefly.

"I'm as well as I'll ever be old boy, now tell me, why is it that you've brought the savior of our dear wizarding world into our store? If you're wondering we don't have a 'hero discount'." The man ended with a chuckle. Harry grinned at the man, he liked him already, he didn't give him special treatment, a trait that Harry loved seeing in people.

Draco smiled as well. "No Joseph, I just brought my dear friend along for some good old fashion shopping, he has a big event coming up and the boy, bless his soul, can defeat the darkest wizard of all time but when it comes to picking out matching loafers he's hopeless."

Harry made an indignant noise and elbowed Draco in the ribs. The man laughed. He stepped forward and grasped both of Harry's hands in his.

"Don't worry my boy, we'll have you sorted out and color coordinated in a jiffy! But first tell me, what sort of occasion is this?" Harry looked sideways at Draco, who shrugged and said.

"A ball. And we need Harry to be the belle of it." Harry blushed and looked down slightly. This gave Joseph a chance to look at Draco before giving him a look that held disbelief, accusation, suspicion and amusement all in one. It was Draco's turn to blush. He knew he was safe, seeing as he had known Joseph since he was a boy, and knew that he wouldn't tell a soul even if he _did_ know what Draco thought he knew.

Harry looked back up and Joseph cleared his throat and clapped his hands.

"Well, Draco, are you going to be at this ball?" He asked. Draco nodded. "Well the, out you go! We cannot have you seeing Cinderella before she gets the chance to make her entrance! Leave at once and I shall send my assistant Leran for you immediately after we are finished." Draco looked slightly reluctant to leave Harry with Joseph, he trusted him yes, but if he knew Joseph he would come back to find every item in the store in Harry's hands.

Joseph rolled up his right sleeve revealing a small bell tied to his wrist. He shook it once and a second later a short black haired woman popped up beside him.

"Yes sir?" She asked, looking at him expectantly. He patted her on the shoulder.

"Ah Leran, yes, now I need you to take Harry here into the back room, I will meet you there in a moment!" She nodded before grasping Harry's arm in a vice grip and dragging him into the back room. He called a feeble "Goodbye!" to Draco before he disappeared through an orange curtain. Joseph turned back to Draco.

"So how long have you been dating our dear savior?" He asked folding his arms and giving Draco a smirk, which Draco happily returned.

"Seventeen months now, and we're very happy together."

"Do you ever plan on releasing this information to the world?"

"Only when it becomes necessary."

"And when does it become necessary?"

"When I ask him to marry me."

Joseph eyebrows shot into his fringe and he gaped for a moment before regaining his voice.

"So, you're actually serious about this one Draco? It's not going to end like your relationship with Blaise is it, because I may be a family friend but there are only so many nights that I can allow you to sleep on my den sofa." He said, peering down at Draco with razor sharp eyes. Draco's expression softened.

"More serious then I've ever been about anything in my whole life. I love Harry and want to spend the rest of my life with him. That's why we came here today."

Joseph smiled. "You're proposing to him at this ball then?" He asked. Draco shook his head.

"I wish, he deserves to be proposed to at a ball, I'm giving him so much shit right now and he's putting up with it. No, I've been told I have to be given an arranged match, and seeing as know one knows that me and Harry are dating, if we can get him ready for this suitor ball, then he has a high chance of being chosen. God Joseph, I love him and he loves me but I swear to god I'm the worst boyfriend in the world. He deserves a secure and... and... ABSOLUTE relationship. One where he doesn't have to worry about being left or abandoned. I just wish I could give him that now." He sighed and fell into the welcomed arms of his fathers best friend. He stayed there for a moment, his forehead resting on Joseph's shoulder.

"Look now Draco, I'm sure that you'll do the best you can and I'm sure that if Harry loves you as much as you say then he'll be patient and understanding. Look, I know what I said about the know discount thing, but please, go have a butterbeer while I get Harry all set, and I'll let this payment slide, no charge." Draco looked up at the man who had always been his role model and nodded. He stepped back and with a final wave he walked out of the store.

Joseph stared after him for a moment before the situation caught up with him.

Leran had been taking Harry's measurements for the last five minutes when Joseph walked in, clapped his hands and announced, "Now to unbury the treasure underneath your overlarge t-shirt my boy!" He stepped over to Leran who handed him the measurements. He looked at them for a moment, before he tapped a thin golden wand to the page and began mumbling. "Green.... oak.... light... no cashmere... silk...dress....ball...formal....."

Harry stared in awe, for as he recited these words hangers began tumbling from the ceiling, and before he knew it, Harry had about fifty outfits hanging in front of his eyes. Leran smiled and applauded in a very child like manner, and Joseph grinned.

"Now Harry we must begin trying these on immediately so, and I shall only say this once, STRIP FOR ME!"

Later that night Draco sat on the green sofa in the living room, reading a paper and sipping tea softly. Harry had refused to let him see either of the outfits he had gotten, telling him that he could see it at the ball. Draco had no idea why Harry had needed two outfits though.

"Draco, baby?" Harry's voice rang from behind the bedroom door and Draco looked up smiling.

"Yes babe?" He called back.

"Well I was thinking it that it was kind of mean for me to not let you see either of the outfits until the ball so I decided I'd show you one now." Draco grinned and set his drink and papers down before sitting up straight.

"Okay, come out then." Harry stepped out of the room, holding his bathrobe shut so that Draco couldn't yet see the outfit. He grinned playfully at Draco, who eyed him suspiciously. "What's going on?" He asked Harry slowly. Harry blushed faintly.

"So while trying on outfits I saw a door marked "Dreamers" and I asked what was in it. Leran spent about ten minutes begging Mr. Joseph to let me have one and all the while I'm thinking 'have one what?' but he smiled and said yes so she pulls out this outfit, which fit me well and so they said I could have it if I promised to show you." Harry let the robe slip from around his shoulders and fall to the floor. Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Harry was standing there, in a pair of _leather pants._ A tight black sleeveless shirt that looked painted on to his skin covered his slender waist and chest. He had two silver chains criss-crossing from his hipbone to his mid calf. A black collar around his throat that was hooked to a black leash finished off the look. Draco felt all of the blood in his body rush south as he stood and walked up to his _very incredibly sexy_ lover.

His hands went to cup Harry's face before sliding down his neck, arms, waist, hips before circling behind him to cup his ass through the leather pants. He loved the little shivers and moans that Harry was making. He met the green-eyed beauty's gaze, and Harry gasped at the lust raging in Draco's stormy orbs. Draco leaned down and pushed his lips forcefully against Harry's. His tongue pried at Harry's lips, which opened immediately for him.

He pressed his pelvis up against the Harry's, earning a delighted moan form the shorter boy. He grabbed the collar hanging around Harry's neck.

"You-_kiss_-are-_moan_-so-_kiss_-sexy-_suck_" Draco breathed against the raven's lips. Harry moaned loudly and kissed Draco's neck. Grabbing fist full's of blonde hair, trying so hard to get as pressed against Draco as possible. He tilted his head up at Draco expectantly, but Draco just smirked. He took the leash and pulled, tugging Harry with him as Harry moaned and panted harshly at the lack of contact.

Grinning he pulled Harry into the bedroom and pushed him down onto his back. He leaned over and traced his tongue along the shell of Harry's ear causing him to shudder before whispering "Remind me to thank Leran later."

* * *

YAY!! Chappie done! Did you like it? Did it tingle your taste buds? It took me forever to wright so I hope you loved it. Did that little dash of smut at the end add to the flavor? Hmmmmm? Well, You know the drill! REVIEW!! Flames will be used to heat up Draco's butter beer.

OllyO111


	6. Eye's that burn

DON'T HATE ME!!! *hides behind chair* SCHOOL IS MONDO BUSY!! And I have all these plays starting and I have to read like, four books so FORGIVE ME!!.... *huggles readers who are still here and haven't left to go drink somewhere.*

I have adorable lemony goodness in this chapter!! YAY! So, kind of dry stuff, but, It'll get better, besides, this is what you've all been waiting for! MAMMA NAYKA APPEARS! *crickets chirp* or maybe you weren't waiting for it... ok, anywho! READ NO! LOVE YOU ALL!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, "Wood" wouldn't just be Oliver's name, it would be his reputation ;)

* * *

The day of the interview with Mama Nayka had arrived, and it was impossible to tell who was more nervous.

"Now don't worry Harry, I'll be back in an hour or so- DAMN IT PANSY WHERE IS THE GOD DAMN TIE!?"

"Oh hush Dray it's in your hand."

"Oh..."

"Now Harry- Ry?" Pansy looked over at the sofa where a pajama clad Harry was sitting; he looked as though he were on the verge of tears. She sighed and walked over to the small boy.

"Don't worry baby, Draco knows exactly what to tell her, there will be no problems, I promise." She ran comforting fingers along his back. He took a deep breath and nodded. He looked up at Draco who was cramming his foot into his left shoe.

Harry stood up as Draco reached in and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and he turned around. Draco leaned down and gave his lover a chaste kiss on the lips before nodding to Pansy and stepping into the fire, calling out "Mamma Nayka's" before vanishing in a flurry of green flames.

Harry stared at the fire place for a few more seconds before sniffing and turning to Pansy, giving her his best (fake) smile. She stood and grabbed his hand.

"Come darling, let's have a cup of tea and talk, I absolutely _must _tell you about Lavender Browns new haircut, she died it _pink!...._

Draco stepped gracefully (not) out of the fireplace and into a furnace. Wait a second, no, not a furnace, just a carbon copy of Professor Trelawney's tower. Beads hung from every corner, crystal balls and teacups were littered around the orange, pink and yellow room. The only difference was that the smell was rather musky and metal hearts hung from the ceiling. Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste.

His heart nearly jumped out of his throat when a voice startled him out of his survey.

"Ah! , how lovely, I've been expecting you! Yes, I do love finding beautiful people beautiful matches." An old woman stepped into view, seating herself in an armchair at a round table, beckoning for him to do the same. For her age she was rather pretty, definitely a beauty in her day, long gray hair framed her high cheekbones messily, a red V-neck dress adorned with multi-colored shawls. She had wrinkles under her honey colored eyes and a natural smile graced her face.

"Well Draco, I am not one for idle chatter, so if you would be so kind, tell me, boys or girls?" Draco raised his eyebrows at the blunt approach but answered nonetheless.

"Boys. Definitely completely one-hundred percent boys." She smiled at him and waved a golden fingernail. Draco gasped. The ceiling above them seemed to open up, and a thousand glittering stars could be seen floating above their heads. Another wave and one of the stars glowed bright orange, contrast from the others. She grinned at his astonishment.

"Now darling, tell me what characteristics you are looking for." She asked, leaning her cheek upon her hand. Draco sighed, he knew this. How many times had Pansy and Harry drilled him on this one?

"Brave, caring, compassionate, smart, sweet, trusting, selfless, strong, loving, daring, adventurous, loyal, and above all else I want someone who can love me completely, and allow me to do the same for him." He smiled as Harry swam through his vision. She echoed his smile.

"Came prepared I see. Now we don't want to be vain, so, give me one physical feature, but only one. Love springs from the heart, not from the mirror."

Draco paused. One thing? About Harry? How could he? When there were so many beautiful things about his lover. He imagined him and tried to choose one.

His hair, like charcoal painted on as soft as silk; his hands, calloused and warn, but soft and firm in his grip; His smile, that could make any man fall to his knees and beg for it to be directed at him; his laugh, the tinkling noise it made that caused Draco's heart to flutter; but most of all, were Harry's-

"Eye's that burn." Draco said without thinking first. Yes, Harry's eyes. Viridians, shining like emeralds in the sun. Draco loved how they could be bright as grass with cheer, or dark as smoke with lust. How Draco could read Harry's every emotion in his eyes. Yes, of all of his defining features, Harry's eyes were what entranced Draco most of all.

Mamma Nayka observed Draco for a moment before smiling and waving her finger. About twenty stars lit up (The brightest of which Draco noticed was green.) "Wonderful." She said. "Now, Draco dear, let's talk about your living style...."

Draco nearly ran through the fireplace an hour later, anxious to get back to his Harry. As he went through the living room and into the kitchen he began to worry; no Pansy, no Harry.

However, his worries were soon disbanded, as he stepped into the bedroom and saw his lover lying across the bed, still dressed, clearly waiting for Draco's return. Draco smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, grinning when his additional weight caused Harry's eyes to flutter open, as he locked them with Harry's. The raven-haired boy smiled.

"How did it go?" He asked. Draco moved so he was on his side cradling Harry.

"Wonderful, everything was perfect and I thought of you the whole time."

"What did she ask you?" Harry muttered. '_Cute'_ Draco thought.

"What attributes I wanted in a lover and I described you."

"Personality or looks?"

"Mostly personality, and only one physical trait. The best she said."

"And what did you tell her?" Draco smiled and kissed Harry's head.

"I told her the one thing that makes you sear through my chest straight to my heart." He tucked Harry's head under his chin. "Your eyes that burn."

* * *

YAY! CHAPPIE DONE! SHort I know, but I'll update uber soon, pinky promise! By the way, any one wanna beta me? lol, R&R Flames will be used to burn off Lavender's HORRIBLE haircut!!!!!

~ OllyO111


	7. So close

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEK!! I AM SORRY!!!! I lost my password, then I couldn't find the renewal email, then I realised I had put fanfiction messages down as SPAM accidentally!!!! I AM SOOOO SORRY! Will you forgive me?_**

**_Dedication: I know I said I was gonna stop doing this, but this chapter is dedicated to Violet Sirblu, my latest fan. She writes that she has recently become IN LOVE with my stories. This one, and my twoshot, pennies. So Violet, baby, this ones for you. Thanks for making me feel important so please, come sit next to my thrown, and poor yourself a big, tall glass of HARRY DRACO YAOI!!---... I mean... er... lemonade._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, If I did, Harry would have been doing a lot more in Professor Snape's supply closet than just stealing boom slang ;)_**

* * *

The day was here. That night around one-hundred men would be cramming into the Malfoy manor ball room, flirting with Draco, running their hands over Draco, winking at Draco, smiling at Draco, giggling at Draco's hair, complimenting Draco's clothes, selling themselves to Draco...

And Harry Potter was pissed.

There was abso-fucking-lutely NO way he was going to sit around and watch men try to whore themselves out to HIS Draco, just for his money. What did they know about him? Did they know that he always used the same company for dress shoes? Did they know that he likes exactly three olives in his martinis? Did they know that he wanted to move to Greece in a few years? No. No no no no no no no. In fact, the only thing they knew about HIS Draco, was that his family was rich, and well respected.

And Harry Potter was pissed.

Draco spent the whole day trying to calm Harry down. (Even though on the inside HE was freaking out as well). He woke Harry up with a breakfast in bed, a sweet kiss, and an "I love you." After breakfast he took Harry to a nearby rose garden where they to sat and talked for several hours. They came home, cuddled on the sofa and ate lunch quietly, basking in the feel of being with each other. It would have been the perfect day... until Pansy and Joseph popped through the floo.

"Out, Draco out now. All of the dressers are waiting at the mansion for you and your mother will blow her top if you're late for your own party." Pansy Chastised Draco as she ushered him towards the floo. He turned to peck Harry on the lips and mutter a last reassurance as Pansy tied a scarf around his neck. "Don't worry about the princess Drake, Joseph is here to make sure he's ready for tonight. But remember, when you see him tonight, you must act as though he is know more than an acquaintance, someone you went to school with at most, give no signs that you two are in a relationship."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thanks for that advice Pans, 'cause you know, I was thinking I should just walk into the place with a sign that said 'I'm fucking the boy-who-lived, so if you're not him, get lost so we can get back to it.'" He grumbled as he hopped around, pulling a shoe onto his foot before hobbling into the fireplace, crying "Malfoy Manor" and disappearing.

The three others in the house sighed in unison. Joseph turned to Harry suddenly with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Well Harry, go get the outfit I gave you, we must make you Malfoy-material!"

* * *

Draco looked around anxiously at the men filing into the ballroom. There were several woman scattered here and there, but they were mostly mothers, or other matchmaker apprentices, studying for future reference. He grimaced at the way some of the men were looking at him. _'Leering at me is more accurate.'_ Not that he could really blame them, not to let his narcissistic side take over or anything, (no pun intended) but Draco looked gorgeous if he did say so himself (and he did!)

He wore a gold cloak, that buttoned up around his neck and had no sleeves, making it look much like a cape, but far more eloquent. Underneath it he was wearing a red long-sleeved dress shirt, over black pants and black loafers. All in all, he was _hot!_

He eyed the crowd, looking for his Harry everywhere. Yes, some of the men were handsome and when they came up to talk to him he'd smile and shake their hands, talk with them a bit, laugh a little, but none were right. Some of the men were large, burly strong muscly men, where as others were small, petite and delicately built, much like Harry.

It was half an hour into the ball and he had yet to meet anyone he could even _compare_ to his love, next to Harry they all just seemed so.... boring...

Even so, he was starting to get worried, where was Harry? It had been two hours since he left, surely he was dressed by now? Draco blushed guiltily as he sent off another disheartened suitor, he couldn't help noticing his mother sigh and shake her head.

Just then a loud creak resounded through the hall, causing most of the occupants to look up. The light behind the figure illuminated in the door made it hard to make out who it was... until the doors slammed close. Draco's breath seemed to float up out of his lungs and make itself comfortable near the rafters.

When someone stunning walks into a room, it causes a hushed whisper to spread. When the savior of the wizarding world walks into a room, it causes a hushed whisper to spread. When the savior of the wizarding world walks into a room looking absolutely stunning, the place goes silent.

There stood Harry, at the top of the steps, dressed in what might have been the most beautiful thing Draco had ever seen. It was a two-layered outfit. The first layer was a very Japanese style shirt; it went to his knees and could have been considered dress-like. It was pale green, with small pink and orange designs along it. It went up around his neck and had short sleeves. The second layer was a pair of loose, flowy pants. They were green, like the shirt but a shade darker, and they brought out his eyes. They went down to his feet, which were clad in gray flats.

Harry blushed as he began to descend the marble staircase. '_Chin up, don't look up to anyone, try not to look awkward...' _Draco's advice rang through his ears as he reached the bottom of the stairs and began walking determinedly towards Draco. Every head turned as he walked by, and for a second the suitors seemed to have forgotten who they were here to woo.

Harry blushed as he walked until he was face to face with Draco, his _(secret)_ lover, and the most handsome man he had ever met.

Draco looked down at Harry for a minute, before looking over at his mother, who had curiosity spinning in her eyes. He looked back at his deity and raised a hand. He had been through this in his flat living room just last night. He grinned as the memory of Harry stumbling around his living room in Draco's arms as he tried to waltz came flooding back to his mind. Every suitor there sighed, wishing that Draco would smile at him like that.

Draco took a deep breath.

"May I have this dance?"

Harry blushed a deep red, but nodded, determined. He lifted his right hand into Draco's left, before setting his left hand On Draco's shoulder. He felt Draco's hand slide down to his waist. The rest of the occupants moved to the sides of the room, leaving the floor open to the two of them.

They stood there for a moment before a soft piano rang out from the walls. A light baritone voice flooded their ears in a slow melody that made Harry's heart flutter as he looked up into Draco's eyes. Draco squeezed his waist gently, a silent gesture that they would be ok. Before gently pushing back against Harry, leading him in the first steps of the dance.

'_A life goes by, romantic dreams will start,_

_So I bid mine goodbye, and never knew._

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you._

_And now forever I know... All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close.'_

Harry and Draco turned slowly on the floor, holding each other securely. Harry tried to keep his mouth closed as he stared into Draco's eyes, his silver eyes that were burning as brightly as embers. Draco smiled at the look his love wore. He leaned down to whisper softly in Harry's ear.

"You look gorgeous my love." Harry reared his head back to look at Draco, whose breath hitched at the love shimmering in the viridian depths. Harry slid his hand father up Draco's shoulder, to rest on the back of his neck. Draco pulled Harry's waist closer to his and began a firmer movement as the song sped up.

'_So close to reaching that famous happy ending,_

_almost believing this was not pretend,_

_And now you're beside me,_

_And look how far we've come,_

_So far, we are... so close.'_

The song hit a crescendo as the voice died out and the instruments picked up, pulling the two in a timeless movement.

Then they danced.

They spun quickly around the floor, reaching all ends of the room, oblivious to the other company, they only existed, only the two of them. Draco would pull Harry, Harry would move against Draco. Spins and twirls, dips and curves. The music slowed and Draco twisted Harry, so that his back was to Draco's chest, his pale strong arms wrapped around Harry's stomach securely.

Harry turned his head to look at Draco. It was strange though, for some reason he felt like he could cry. He wanted desperately to kiss Draco, but knew he couldn't. As the soft voice picked back up he turned back to face Draco again.

'_How could I face, the faceless days,_

_if I should lose you now?'_

They began to dance again, more subtly this time. More solemnly, wanting nothing more then to clutch the other to them, but restraining themselves.

'_We're so close, to reaching that famous happy ending,_

_almost believing this was not pretend,_

_let's go on dreaming, though we know we are...'_

They stopped. Harry stepped back, detaching himself from Draco. He looked back and swallowed his tears. He bowed to Draco, who bowed back. He knew tonight, they would share a bed, hold each other like it was their last day to live, but the knowledge that it could so easily be destroyed hurt.

'_So close._

_So close... and still, so far.'_

_

* * *

***sigh* don't you love dreamy endings? I do. I reeaaaalllly do. I actually teared up a little while writing this. OH! By the way, the song is "So Close." By Jon McLaughlin. It is my favorite song, and it will one day be my wedding dance!!! Isn't it sweet? You know what else is sweet? Lemonade. And a little sour to ;) That sexy little review button his sweet also. So tap it. It likes it when you tap the review button. (Flames will be used to make Harry look "hotter" than he did in this chapter.)**_


	8. Third degree burns

**Ok, well I felt sooo bad for taking that long to update, so here ya go, two chappies in two days! Isn't that delicious? Ok, hope you like it. OH! And by the way, whenever I read a fanfiction with a song mentioned in it I always look up the song, so here is my advice to you. If you ahven't already done this, you should go back and read chapter 7 while listening to that song, the impact and effect is like, doubled!!!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Harry, Fred and George would have done a lot more on the train in the last chapter of the fourth book ;) **

* * *

Draco looked down at the angel in his arms, holding him tighter without even realizing what he was doing.

It was the morning after the ball, Draco and Harry were lying in their bed holding onto each other. After the dance last night Harry had gone home as to not arouse suspicion (That worked well.) Draco had danced with several others but none were as passionate as his waltz with Harry.

He had come home to find Harry sitting at their mirror, just looking at himself. When he saw Draco he put on a very half-hearted smile and got up to kiss him.

That night Draco's heart nearly broke.

As they lay in bed together he heard a sniffling noise, so he looked over at the other pillow. Harry, who clearly thought Draco was asleep, had begun to cry. Draco felt horrible. It had been hard for him to see at first, but as he listened to Harry's choked breaths it hit him;

Harry loved Draco as much as Draco loved Harry, and if Draco was scared, Harry must be terrified.

Harry, the love of his life, who had already lost so many people; first his parents, then Cedric, Sirius, Hedwig, Fred, Severus, Tonks and Remus. So many people he had loved had been wrenched out of his arms. Not to mention that he had grown up in such an abusive home that Draco was surprised Harry had trusted him at all.

But he had trusted him. He had opened up his heart like church and let Draco in and for what? He let himself fall in love, and Draco had caught him only to lose his grip. Now Harry was falling again and he wasn't sure if he had anyone to catch him this time.

Draco stared at the ceiling as he listened to Harry's heart-wrenching sobs as he drowned his pillow in tears. Draco heard Harry gasp in a shuddering breath and he couldn't take it anymore. He rolled over and tugged Harry into his strong arms. He felt Harry freeze.

"D-draco, I thought y-you w-were asleep."

He tried to wipe his eyes but Draco held him impossibly tighter so that his arms were pinned to his sides, and as he ran his hands through the bony locks he began to whisper in Harry's ear.

"I am so sorry. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. I'm sorry that I don't have the guts to tell my own mother about us. I'm sorry that I can't stop this damn tradition, I'm sorry I can't give you the happily ever after that you deserve more than anyone. But I can promise you one thing. I promise Harry, on everything I hold most dear, that I will make this work. I'm sorry we have to go through all this shit to be together, but It's will only be a little longer, then we will be each other's- forever and ever I promise you."

And Harry snapped.

Gasping and sobbing he buried his head in Draco's neck and continued to clutch his chest as Draco held him close. He began to take rasping breaths.

"I'm- sorry- to... I-I'm b-being such a b-baby. I must seem s-so stupid, but I'm so sc-scared Draco. I love you so much and now they're telling me that I might have to l-lose you..." He let out a shuddering wail as he tried to physically connect himself to Draco. "B-b-but I can't bare the thought of losing you. Draco, you c-can't even imagine how much you mean t-to me and if I lost you now....I...I don't know what I'd do with myself."

He continued to cry into Draco's shoulder and Draco felt something inside him break, and something else stand firm. He wasn't going to let that happen. Never. He could only imagine what life would be like without Harry, and it all seemed like a nightmare. This would work. It would happen. He couldn't lose his Harry.

A single tear slid down his pale cheek.

* * *

"DRACO, HARRY! GET YOUR CUTE ARSES DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!" Pansies voice caused Draco to flinch and Harry jumped in his arms.

"Bloody hell," Harry groaned, sitting up and pulling back the covers. "Can't she just knock like a normal human being?" Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. Harry stood, slipped on his glasses and took Draco's hand in his. The sight of their fingers interlocked made Draco smile. The two of them walked out to the living room where Pansy had mounted the arm of the loveseat. She grinned toothily when they walked in. She stood and waved her hands wildly in front of her.

"Guess. What." She said looking at them both. They stood there but she didn't speak. Draco sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"So last night all of the matchmakers apprentices were allowed to come into the back room with Mamma Nayka and give their opinion of the suitors. Now the first question was 'who was the most aesthetically pleasing person their' and of course we all put you Harry baby, you were _hot_ with a capital _smoking_. But we had to put two others so we did. Now Mamma Nayka then sat quietly for like, what, twelve minutes, around that before she tapped her fingers on her temple and it was like the goblet of fire all over! Three names on paper shot up and she looked at them before smiling that the three finalists were...." She grinned before looking up and holding up three fingers, counting off.

"Harrison Winwick, Sean Walters, and, last but _certainly _not least.... HARRY POTTER!" She stood for a second looking at them both processing the news.

Then they grasped the situation. Harry gasped.

"Wait, you mean that I am one of the final three suitors!?" Harry asked smiling and looking shocked all at once. She grinned before letting out a laugh. Harry squealed and ran over to her. They hugged and began jumping up and down, shrieking something that sounded suspiciously like "I'm going to the finals!"

Draco could have joined them, except he just didn't squeal. Instead he sat down on the sofa dazed. He ran his hand through his hair, and then put his head in his hands. Then he started to laugh. Loudly. The sound halted Harry and Pansy's screams. They looked over at him. At first Harry thought he was crying until he looked up with the biggest grin on his face.

"Do you know what this means Harry?" He asked standing. "This means we have this in the bag! A few table manners, a little background check and just be your sweet self and she's sure to pick you!" He laughed again before grabbing a smiling Harry and dipping him, kissing him full on the lips. Harry squeaked into Draco's mouth before he was pulled back up again.

"Draco—mmmm- D-draco, baby, calm down you're acting like we just had a kid." Harry laughed at Draco's happiness but on the inside he was singing with glee.

Draco beamed and bounced around the room. Pansy rolled her eyes and looked at Harry.

"Now Harry, hun, you're already every man's fantasy, now we just have to make you the dream of a grumpy eighty year old broad." Harry nodded nervously but Draco just laughed (seems a little drunk doesn't he?) and came up behind Harry.

"That won't be a problem Pans, I have to do this so that we can be married and live together forever? Hell, if you needed me to I could turn him into the queen of England."

Then he dipped Harry again.

* * *

**HAHA! DONE! Do you like it? Yes, I realize that this was a rather sad chapter, but I like it anyway. But what matters is did YOU like it? I hope so. You know what I like? That smexy little review button. And you would to, if you clicked it ;) Flames will be used to steam up Harry and Draco's mirror.**

**OllyO111**


	9. It starts in Spain

**_I'M BACK! And I'm on a roll, aren't I!? This is a rather short chapter, I know, But I enjoyed writing it (IT TOOK THREE HOURS BECAUSE I WAS DOING A PHYSICS ESSAY WHILE WRITING IT!!!!)_**

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, Detentions with Severus would go down waayyyyyy differently ;)_**

* * *

"Now which spoon is the soup spoon?" Harry sighed; he had been through this a million times.

"Uh, I d'know Pans, this pointy one here?" He asked sarcastically, raising the fork. Draco chuckled and moved behind Harry to massage his shoulders.

"I know it's tedious babe, but your manners need to be impeccable for your private lunch with Mamma Nayka." Harry nodded and lifted the soup spoon.

"Very good." Said Pansy "Now tell me, which one is the salad fork?"

* * *

"It's time you memorized the names of the family." Draco announced later that afternoon once Pansy had left. He sat on the sofa and placed a large and old looking photo album on his lap. Harry walked over and sat next to him, resting his head on Draco's large shoulder.

"Fine. Where do we start?" He asked. Draco smiled and took a deep breath.

"In 1765, medieval Spain, a peasant named Larscurrus Corpicus married a servant named Atarina Duvoght. Both magical. They had Scirsus Corpicus who went on to marry a countess in France named Discille. They had three children. Their youngest son married Marina Dublanche, also magical. They had two children, a son and daughter. Their son died at age three, their daughter married Argus Malfoy, one of the king of England's guards. They had a son, also a wizard, who married the wealthy daughter of a duke. They had eleven children. Four stayed in England, several moved to France. One went back to Spain. Their fifth son, Morfus, married a woman of great wealth named Alana. They had four children. One died in a war. One daughter married a man name Francis Weasley, one daughter married a man named Terrius Black, and one son, Achidna, married a woman named Dracona Lersian. The two of them had a son that they named Lucius. He went on to marry a noble's daughter named Narcissa. They had a son who, as was custom in Narcissa's family, was named after the grandmother, Draco. All of them were magical." Draco took in a deep breath. He had been pointing at pictures of family in the album during this whole speech. He closed the book and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Now, repeat that to me." Harry gaped at him.

"Wh-what? But-you, I mean.... how am I... what!?" He looked at Draco who sighed.

"You know you're right. We should learn my mothers background first, and then try the whole thing. "

Harry groaned.

It was the next day, the day before the lunch with Mamma Nayka, and Harry and Draco were sipping tea and talking merrily. Harry was disheartened; he was still having trouble with the family. (Can you really blame him? Who has a family like that?) Anyway, they were discussing Christmas when something truly amazing happened.

"So what are you getting me for Christmas?" Draco asked, smirking. Harry laughed.

"I don't know, what do you want?" He asked, rubbing his ankle against Draco's calf under the table. Draco grinned.

"You mean other than you with me?" He looked thoughtful. "I don't know something meaningful I guess."

Harry thought for a moment, and then it hit him. "HEY! What if I could get you a medal of honor, you know, for your great, great uncle? He died in the war and never actually got one did he?" He took a sip of tea before setting it down and noticing that Draco was staring at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked. Draco shook his head, still looking shocked.

"Harry, do you know what you just did?" Harry shook his head. "You just remembered something about my family, used it correctly, made a knowledgeable theory based on it, and didn't make it sound rehearsed." Harry froze.

"Oh. My. God. I... I did, didn't I?" Draco nodded and grinned. He stood up and so did Harry.

"Quick, Harry, where do I want to live in a few years?" Harry smiled.

"Greece, which makes sense because it's so close to Spain which is where five of your great cousins lived, and also where your great, great, great grandfather Larscurrus Corpicus lived!" Then he gasped. "Oh my god, was that right?"

Draco laughed and ran forward. He gabbed Harry and kissed him passionately. Harry moaned deeply and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and his legs around Draco's waist. Draco carried him into the living room and dumped him onto the sofa. He began to kiss down Harry's neck eliciting a whimper from the smaller boy.

"Tell me," Draco said, sucking at the juncture of Harry's neck and shoulder "What is my great grandfather's name?" he asked. Harry gasped.

"Achidna- ah!" Draco bit down and growled.

"God that's hot." He muttered against Harry's tan skin. He began to grind his hips against Harry's. "Now baby, let me show you how we Malfoy's traditionally congratulate others on a success." He slipped his hand into Harry's pants.

Harry moaned.

* * *

"Quick, quick! Go, now! You have to be there in five minutes, go!" Draco ushered Harry towards the fire. He spun him around, kissed his lips and gave him a tight hug. Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder before tossing it in, yelling "Mamma Nayka's", and vanishing in a wave of green flames.

Harry stepped out of the fire into a room that looked as though Valentine's Day had thrown up over it. He saw a table set up in the center of the room with several trays of food on it. He stepped over to it and sat down. He nearly choked when a voice came from in front of him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, how wonderful of you to join me." He looked up as a very pretty old woman stepped forward and sat down across from him. She snapped her fingers and the tray's began serving the two of them by themselves. " Now before we begin please allow me to say that your outfit at the ball was truly breathtaking, it also had _Joseph __Veidotāja_ written all over it, was it an original of his?" Harry nodded and muttered thank you.

"Now that just won't do! No shyness with me, I want to see the real you!" Mamma Nayka smiled at him as she sipped her tea. Harry looked down at his plate and saw that he had been served a caeser salad. He grinned and picked up the salad fork. He saw her nod as he took a bite.

"Now tell me darling, what is your favorite color?" Harry looked up, surprised at the very basic question.

"Yellow." He said, taking another bite. He remembered to keep his back perfectly straight.

"Wonderful. And could you tell me what your favorite animal is?" Harry smiled at her.

"Dogs. I like dogs." He replied. She smiled.

"Any dogs in particular?"

"Great, big, shaggy, black dogs." He answered, his mind wandering to his godfather.

She nodded.

"Yes, and now, what do you like about Draco?" She asked, sipping the steaming cup. Harry took a deep breath.

"Well, I went to school with Draco. We weren't exactly on best terms there, but after the war, as you most likely know, we have been keeping a friendly acquaintanceship up over owls. I have seen passed the slytherin, and realize that Draco is kind, and caring. Compassionate, and daring. A little stubborn, but brave and smart. And not to mention handsome." He added as an afterthought. Mamma Nayka practically snorted.

"Been practicing that one I see. But tell me, you have said none of his stature, or the fact that his family is one of the wealthiest in Britain?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"Well, not to sound conceited or anything, but, well... you see... I'm Harry Potter. I have money in banks all over the world. I have muggle money, joined accounts with other wizarding families, my father's money, not to mention all of his family's money. I have distant family in Spain who are currently courtiers, countesses, and dukes. I have been awarded Order of Merlin first class, and well, I just killed the most powerful dark wizard of all time." He ended lamely. "Money and status, aren't really a priority of mine..." With nothing more to do he kept eating the salad, and took a bite of his bread.

Mamma Nayka smiled at him.

"Yes I see your point. But, being a little off topic you _must_ try this caviar, it's to die for."

The two of them sat in a general silence for the next several minutes, eating noiselessly. Finally Mamma Nayka asked the next question.

"Now dear, where do you want to live when you grown up?"

"Greece." Harry said automatically. The woman frowned.

"I don't want to be rude, but I already know about my client, I want to know about_ you_." Harry took a deep breath.

"_I _don't want to be rude, but Greece is where _I_ want to live. I've heard that the magically community is like one giant family, and as you may be aware, I've never really had one of those before. It sounds perfect for me." He said defiantly. She blinked at him, and then smiled.

"Well, it's clear that you know what you want Harry. Well, thank you for joining me; this has been a very enlightening lunch. And I hope to see you again." She said, her eyes sparkling. Harry stood to go.

"Oh! One last thing before you leave Harry dear. Not to sound a fool, but may I have your autograph? My grand daughter has a poster of you in her bedroom and to tell the truth, I don't have her a Christmas gift yet."

* * *

**_ Did you love it, or did you love it? I was cracking up while writing the smutty part. WHich reminds me, I'm perfectly content keeping the sex in this story as mild as it is now, but I don't have to. If any of you have read pennies then you know that I have no problem writing sex scenes, but I don't know if you guys like the story the way it is now, but I can always add the chapter! _**

**_ Speaking of sex, if you review, I'll make it happen ;) Flames will be used to heat up that caviar._**

**_OllyO111_**


	10. In my tower, cue prince charming

**OH. MY. GOD! I Hate me, so if you don't then you're my hero! I'm SOOOOO SORRY!! I've been trying out for schools, and been SO busy! You guys have been so patient and I feel like a SCHMUCK! PLEASE TAKE THIS CHAPTER AS A TOKEN OF MY GRATITUDE!**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own this chapter, if I did, silencing spells would be used to cover up more than conversations in the back of charms class. ;)**

* * *

Harry giggled as Draco fed him a bite of cheesecake off of his fork. Draco then leaned in to lick off a spot of cream from the corner of Harry's mouth.

Pansy rolled her eyes. To celebrate Harry's successful lunch with Mamma Nayka, Pansy had brought over a cheesecake for the three of them.

She was quickly regretting this.

"Honestly Draco, you were never this mushy with any of your other relationships."

Draco looked up from where he was entwining his fingers with Harry's in his lap.

"Yes but none of my other_ boyfriends _have ever been this _adorable_." He smirked at her. She shrugged. He had a point.

They were celebrating. Tomorrow at lunch Harry and Draco would "meet" at the Malfoy manor, along with the other two contestants, Harrison and Sean. They were savoring the last few minutes of safety they had left.

* * *

"Now stand up straight when comes in, no need to be nervous now, today's just meet and greet! Very simple you'll each go out back into your own spot and have ten minutes to talk individually with ." All three boys nodded. The servant then smiled. "Please, come with me." He led them out through large white doors into a courtyard in the back of the mansion, complete with peacocks and all.

The man first led them past a large pool where he sat down the first man, Harrison, on a bench to wait. Then he took the other to a large tree where the second man, Sean, sat down on a chair. Harry and the servant continued until they reached a small patio with a white sofa on it. Harry laid himself out across it and smiled up at the servant who bowed and left.

Draco walked outside and sighed. _'Lets get this over with.'_ He thought to himself. He walked over to the first man.

"Hi!" _'Oh what's his name...what is his damn-AH!' _"Harrison! How are you today?" He asked sitting on the bench next to him.

Harrison had red hair, not bright like Ron's but a brownish red. His eyes were green and he had a large smile and a square face. He was slightly broader than Harry but still smaller than Draco. He grinned and held out his hand, which Draco shook.

"Wonderful, and you?"

"Good, thank you." He smiled and leaned back against a stone arch behind the bench, Harrison did the same. "So, we have ten minutes to get to know each other, so, tell me about yourself Harrison." The man grinned and began to speak.

"Well, I'm 17, just out of Durmstrang, but I'm from London, we moved to the country for my dad's job but now that I've graduated I came back!" Draco nodded barely listening. "I love Chinese food, the Tornados are my favorite quidditch team, I like to paint and...I've, uh, been told I have a good personality...?" He added lamely as if scraping for something else to say. Draco sighed; this was going to be a long ten minutes.

* * *

Sean grinned as Draco sat down. Unlike Harrison Sean had broad shoulders, obvious muscles, a square jaw and a small mustache. He was wearing tight clothing that just made him look thick in Draco's appearance and the smile he flashed at him, excuse the hypocrisy, seemed a little to arrogant for his tastes. (I mean, how many cocky bastards can there be in a relationship?) He stood when Draco walked over before grasping his hand and sitting down with him.

"So Draco, what did you like about me enough to want to see me again?" He asked smirking. Draco had the urge to roll his eyes but refrained. In truth he didn't remember ever speaking to this man.

"Er... well, I um... liked your taste in clothing..." The man laughed.

"Yes, I am proud of that, got it from my mum. Not to bad yourself." '_Oh no he did not.'_

"I come from a long line of well dressed people." Draco responded coldly. Obviously taking it as a joke Sean laughed.

"Yes, well at the dance I couldn't help but notice how _amazing_ you looked. Very nice." Draco gave a small smile and nodded. "But, I also couldn't help noticing you with one Harry Potter, hmm?" Draco froze.

"Yes, we had a very nice dance. Why?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh nothing." Sean said Nonchalantly, looking away slightly. "It's just that, I've heard from several people that Harry is not the _white_ Knight he appears..."

"And was is _that _supposed to mean?"

"Nothing it's just, I mean, it shouldn't surprise you or anything, him being famous and all, it's just... I've heard that our hero, brilliant as he is, is a... well a bit of a slut." Draco's eyes widened and instantly his mind raised it's hackles.

'_He did _not _just call my Harry a slut. No no no, out NOW! Away from my house, away from _my _Harry NOW!' _Draco looked Sean dead in the eyes.

"That's a serious accusation and I do not appreciate you purposefully degrading the other suitors for your own benefit." Sean looked indignant.

"Hey now, don't think me rude for repeating what I hear on the streets!" He said.

"I don't, but I think you a fool for listening and taking to heart what you hear on the streets." Draco said coldly. He looked up at the clock. "Well, it appears our time is up, goodbye." With that he stood up and walked to the patio, a smoke trail following him. (Not literally but wouldn't that be cool?)

When he saw Harry he ran over and collapsed on the sofa next to him. Harry looked at him curiously until Draco let out a long growl and tossed a pillow across the tiles.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked. Draco snarled.

"I'm furious." He growled.

"Why?" Harry asked nervous, scooting closer to Draco and putting a worrying hand on his shoulder. "Baby what happened?" Draco sighed and put his head in his hands.

"The last suitor, _Sean..._ he called you a slut." He looked at Harry whose eyes were wide as though he had obviously not expected that answer. Harry opened his mouth twice before swallowing audibly and sniffing quietly. He looked away pointedly and Draco frowned. He sat up straight and pulled Harry against his chest. They leaned back and Draco began carding his fingers through Harry's hair gently.

"What if one of the suitors comes back here?" Harry asked with his eyes closed.

"They won't. They won't risk getting in trouble." He placed a kiss on Harry's unruly hair.

"We have ten minutes?" Draco nodded. "...That enough time for a quickie?" Harry asked. Draco's head shot up.

"_Harry!" _He hissed, "My _mother _is right inside!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"We've done it in a dressing room before, much more public than your back patio, what's the difference?" He asked. Draco gaped.

"My _MOTHER _was not in the next stall over, that's the difference!" Harry sighed.

"Fine, but you SO owe me."

* * *

Draco was still fuming two hours later in his room while Harry made dinner. He kept glancing at Harry, and would instantly feel angry.

How_ dare _that man call Harry a _slut?_ That was wrong, rude, and completely out of line. Not that it was anyone's business or anything; But Harry had told Draco that before they had sex Harry was... a virgin. And they hadn't yet broken up, so Harry had never been with anyone but Draco, and anyone who said that they had slept with him were liars trying to get famous.

And it pissed Draco off. Majorly.

How _dare_ they? To say that someone so innocent, sweet, caring, kind, devoted so loving as Harry could be anything but the angel he was... It made Draco want to punch something (or someone.)

He was still pissed when Harry walked over with two plates. Seeing the look on Draco's face Harry set the food down and sat on Draco's lap on the couch.

"Draco? Baby look at me." Draco still did not look up and Harry was completely shocked to see a tear of anger slip down Draco's cheek. "Draco!?" He yanked Draco's chin up and wiped the tear off of his cheek.

"Draco... I'm okay you know. I'm not that upset, people have said worse about me." Draco glared.

"It makes me upset DAMN IT!" Draco shouted, causing Harry to jump in his lap. "I- they... _damn it._ He almost made you cry. If you weren't so damn... I hate hearing people talk about like you're dirt." He muttered scowling.

It made Harry's heart flip to hear how much Draco cared about him. To see Draco getting truly angry over his honor, it made him feel like a damsel in distress, being saved by his prince charming. He leaned his head into the crook of Draco's neck and whispered against the cool flesh;

"You've already saved me once, all that's left is the happily ever after. We're so close my love. Hold on, we are _so close._.."

* * *

**YAY! Chappie done! So, what did you think. That hot as hell review button LOVED my chapter. I bet you did to youfilthywhores... KIDDING! LOVE YOU! REVIEW!! All flames will be used to heat up the cheesecake! (wait... do you heat cheesecake???)**

**OllyO111**


	11. And they lived happily ever after

**!!**

**LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!! I KNOW!!! IT'S TRAGIC BUT I DON'T CARE!! I MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR YOU!!! THIS WANS'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I STARTED WRITING IT AND BAM! IT JUST HAPPENED!!!! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!!**

**Disclaimer~ I'M TO EXCITED TO EVEN WRITE A DISCLAIMER!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!**

* * *

"I knew it. I told you, I knew it." Light flooded Draco's eyes, blinding him as he sat up in bed sharply.

"Who's there?" he shouted, blinking rapidly. He felt Harry sit up next to him.

"See Mamma? I told you. I told you and now, you see it for yourself." Slowly the light dimmed and Draco's breath caught in his throat.

Standing in front of his and Harry's bed was Sean, Harrison, Mamma Nayka, and his mother, Narcissa. He looked over at Harry who was staring wide eyed at the group, hand over his mouth, hyperventilating.

"What the hell are you doing in my house!?" Draco shouted. Narcissa opened her mouth to speak but Sean beat her to it.

"The important question is what is _he _doing in your house?" Draco gaped and Harry seemed to be lost for words. "Well? See Mamma, sleeping with the match, that's against the rules, isn't it?"

Mamma Nayka stared at Harry and Draco.

"I see it, I just don't believe it..." Harry and Draco were both wearing boxers, Draco had on a loose shirt and Harry a thin robe. Harry had drawn his knees up to his chest and his eyes were flicking between the occupants of the bedroom.

Draco stared up at them. "How did you find out?" He asked. Sean smirked angrily.

"I knew. I knew the moment you defended this _slut _a week ago that you were sleeping with him. But if that wasn't enough, Mamma Nayka rounded us up for a suitors breakfast with her, and when she couldn't find you, she asked some of your friends. All your friend Hermione could say was that you were spending time with one _Pansy Parkinson..._ Well we found her soon enough. Told Madame L'Enfant about our suspicions. With a little bit of veritiserum in her tea, this one-" He walked over to the door and pulled in a struggling Pansy by the arm. "- spilled everything. Apparently you two have been fucking for months." He spat out bitterly.

Pansy wrenched herself out of his reach. Running to the bed she collapsed against it and grabbed a fistful of Draco's shirt.

"Please, Draco, Harry I swear, I didn't mean to! I didn't want to! I didn't know the tea was spiked I swear it wasn't my fault, please forgive me please..." Draco gently pulled his shirt out of her hands and she began to sob hysterically into the bed sheets.

"Draco how could you?" Narcissa snapped suddenly. He stared at his mother. "How could you not tell me?" Sean laughed.

"HA! Tell you what? That he was sleeping with a suitor? I knew it. I knew it. Potter's such a whore that he'd sleep with the match just to get rich." Harry made a whimpering noise in the back of his throat and stared down at his knees, eyes wide. "Some god damn hero you are. If the press got a hold of this-"

Draco growled. "No! It's not like that! It's not... you don't understand..." Sean made to speak up "NO DAMN IT LISTEN TO ME!" Draco shouted, causing them all to jump. He sat up on his knees in the bed. "Harry was _not _sleeping with me to win... he's been... _we've _been.... Harry and I have been dating... for seventeen months now." He looked at Mamma Nayka, willing her to believe him.

"No, Draco, darling, tell me this is a lie. You would have told me, you would have-"

"No he wouldn't have ." Harry spoke up, still looking down. All eyes turned to him. "We wanted to wait to tell anyone... until we got engaged..."

"Harry..." Draco started.

"We didn't know about this stupid ritual. We just didn't know about it! Did you hear the whole story? We had no clue... then we found out and... Mrs. Malfoy, I love Draco. So much. I thought that...Pansy could help us, because if I could be chosen by the matchmaker than the world would have to accept us... Draco has tried so hard. Because _I_ wanted him to...because _I _asked him to. _Me, _It was my idea, not Draco's. Don't blame him. Please, but know that I _love _your son. And I know he loves me to." Harry looked up at Narcissa with pleading eyes. Mamma Nayka finally spoke up.

"I can see that." Harry's head shot up, along with Draco's and Sean's. "But... that does not change the fact... established relationships are not allowed to be suitors. It's against the laws of this whole system. I'm afraid that your job may be at stake." Pansy let out a muffled sob into the comforter. "And Harry dear... I'm so sorry. This isn't allowed. I wish but... there are no exceptions to this one." Harry let out what sounded like a choked scream with his mouth closed. Draco began shaking his head.

"Please. Please no, please! I'm _begging _you. And Malfoy's don't _beg."_ He jumped out of the bed and collapsed at the feet of his mother. "Mother _please?_ Don't make me leave him I can't leave him please." Tears began streaming down his cheeks as he clawed at his mother's robes.

Narcissa looked down at her son then back up at Mamma Nayka.

"Is there any exception?" She asked quietly. Mamma Nayka shook her head. Sean laughed out loud.

"Then there it is! Draco can't marry Potter! It has to be one of us! You said it, no exceptions. Potter's rich enough, he doesn't even need this marriage!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Everyone froze and turned to Harrison, who had been silent this whole time but was now holding Sean by the collar with his fist drawn back. (In a less serious moment this may have been comical seeing as Harrison was about a foot shorter than Sean.)

"You _jackass! _You only want Draco for his money! I may not love Draco, but at least I want more out of this than fame. You're disgusting! Can't you see they love each other? Why the hell would you want to ruin that?" He shouted in Sean's face. Sean snorted.

"I deserve fame more than some stupid orphan."

WHAM!

Harrison's fist connected with Sean's jaw, sending him flying backwards into the wall, where he fell unconscious.

"I QUIT!" Harrison shouted, throwing his arms up. "Woman were crazy but they weren't THIS bad!" With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

The only sounds in the room were Draco and Pansy's gasping breaths as they tried to stop crying. Suddenly Harry slipped slowly out of the bed. He stood and walked over to the closet, pulling out a coat at random. He slipped it onto his shoulders. Only when he closed the door quietly did Draco look up.

"Harry? Harry, w-what are you doing?" He stood slowly. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"I'm, um... I'm leaving, Draco. This is too much for me. Too much for you. I'm used to losing people, you... you're not. This is too much strain for you." He began to walk towards the door, Narcissa, Pansy and Mamma Nayka staring at them. Draco gasped.

"What? N-no! Harry, my love, my life, don't please!" He ran forward and grabbed Harry by the shoulders, and spun him around. He froze when he saw the tears on Harry's face, dripping down his cheeks onto his lips that were still smiling. Harry breathed in raggedly and wiped his cheeks.

"I c-can't Draco... I c-can't t-take this anymore." He began to cry into his hands. Draco struggled for words.

"N-no, we, we can... we can find something else, some other way-"

"NO!" Harry screeched pulling away. "I can't do this to you, Draco, if you do this, you'll be cut off from your inheritance, from your family, from your life... I can't do this, not to you. Not when I love you too much to hurt you." Draco grabbed him and pulled him close, tears dripping into his lover's ebony hair.

"Please Harry." He whispered.

"I c-can't Draco. I know what I can and can't do and I can't ask you t-to leave your life for me." Draco growled and pulled back.

"Then don't! Don't ask me! Tell me not to, fight me, yell at me, hit me I'll love you anyway! I'll stay with you whether you want me to or not!" Harry shook his head and began protesting but he was sobbing to hard to understand what he was saying.

"Draco... Darling?" Draco looked up from the crying form in his arms to face his mother. She stared at Draco and Harry, watched the way Harry fit so perfectly against Draco's chest. The way Draco carded his fingers through Harry's hair, and she saw it.

She saw the love that these two had surrounding them Seeping out of every pore, shining out of their eyes and dripping from their fingertips. She turned to Mamma Nayka.

"Mamma, please forgive my rudeness, and the trouble that I have put you through on my son's behalf, but I feel, under the circumstances... that I must call off the matching ceremony." Draco gaped at his mother and Harry's head shot up so fast that it slammed against Draco's chin.

"What? Mother... are you...?" Draco looked at his mother intently. Mamma Nayka gaped.

"Why I... I mean I never... certainly, I agree but... is that even possible?" She asked in a dazed sort of way. Two seconds later Pansy was by her side, drying her eyes.

"Why of course it's possible!" she replied quickly. "However, once a family breaks it's vows to a matchmaker, they are gone forever, and can never be renewed." She looked at Harry and Draco who looked at each other. Draco then chuckled.

"Well, you see, we _are _guys so... unless we adopt, we don't really need a matchmaker anyway..." Then he paused. "Are you serious? This is all we had to do?" Pansy nodded, then shook her head.

"Well, there is a fine. A price. Of... one million galleons...?" She looked away nervously and Draco and Harry gaped... Harry looked up and then quietly muttered;

"You know, I never wanted a big house, just a small one, a town house in Scotland... maybe a cottage... I don't really need much... and if we split the money between our families... well it makes a _huge _dent... but nothing to bad in the long run." Draco looked down into the sparkling eyes of his beloved and reached up to wipe away the remaining tears.

"No, not bad at all." Draco muttered before leaning down and kissing Harry softly on the lips. When he pulled back, Harry was grinning widely. Suddenly Harry stepped back and walked up to Narcissa. He looked up bashfully.

"Permission to hug my new... mother in law?" He asked quietly. She threw her head back and laughed before nodding down at him. He grinned and jumped forward, wrapping her arms around her, and she smiled as she hugged him back.

"Um... sorry to burst your bubbles, but what do we do about him?" Asked Pansy, jerking her head to Sean's unconscious form on the wall.

Harry and Draco looked at each other, and began to laugh.

* * *

"You may now kiss your husband." The bells rang as Draco pulled Harry into his arms and kissed him passionately. The crowd cheered, Molly and Narcissa were holding hands and crying, the doves were flying and the angels singing.

Harry pulled back and looked at the gold banned on his finger, write next to the diamond studded ring. He couldn't help himself he kissed Draco again.

Ron walked up and patted Harry on the shoulder, Pansy giggled and elbowed Draco in the ribs. He chuckled and smacked her arm lightly, causing her to laugh.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him down the isle, the crowd following behind them. They entered into an elaborately decorated room, covered in Green and blue flowers and decorations. Harry looked immaculate in his golden dress robes, next to Draco who was clad in an olive green color. People shook their hands, hugged them, congratulated and kissed them as they walked by.

Hermione ran up to them, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and kissing his cheek.

"I am _so _happy that you two _finally _got together, me and Ron have been betting on it for months!" Harry laughed, but mentally reminded himself to smack Ron later. "Well? Aren't you going to throw the flowers?" she asked excitedly. Harry laughed.

"Alright everybody make a circle!" Draco yelled. The family and friends gathered around and Harry closed his eyes tightly, before tossing the bouquet into the crowd.

Pansy caught it in her hands before staring at it and letting out a heart felt "Blegch" and throwing it back into the crowd, where it was caught by Ron. Pansy was now working as a "relationship consultant", which was how she butted into other people's lives and made money for it. Ron on the other hand had proposed to Hermione two weeks ago. Hell, if Draco had the guts to do it, so did Ron.

"Would you care to dance?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear and he grinned, turning and allowing Draco to pull him onto the floor. A slow piano started up and the two began to dance.

They had bought a small town house in Scotland, right near this gorgeous penny fountain. It was small, but they couldn't be happier. They visited Narcissa a lot, and often had lunch with Hermione and Ron, and could Rarely get Pansy out of their house.

They had come a long way since two months ago, and all of the pain, all of the tears were worth it. They had each other now, and that was all they had ever wanted. Draco was now working as a Botanist, studying rare magical herbs and plants, and Harry was a nurse at a local hospital. It wasn't any saint Mungo's, but sick people in one place are as important as sick people in any other.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and Draco looked into Harry's eyes and they new at that moment that they would never leave each other. That they would keep feeling, and keep loving and keep caring till their dyeing day, and when that day came, they'd never stop loving.

The day Draco proposed, the day after the matching was called off, Harry had said something to Draco;

_They stood next to each other, their reflections shimmering in the waves from the ocean. Proposing on a beach, romantic huh? Tears of relief and joy flowed down their faces, and one dripped off of Harry's lips into the waters. He looked down._

"_Did you see that tear Draco? The day I find that tear in this ocean is the day I will stop loving you."_

Never, they would never let go.

The sun set behind the open doors as the last words of the song played out. Draco and Harry held onto each other, and kissed sweetly and held tightly, now and forever. This moment, was not the end, they had their whole lives ahead of them, so much more time, so many more moments with each other.

'_So close._

_So close... and still, so far.'

* * *

_

**SOB! Wow, well... I just want to thank my amazing readers, and Fans, and reviewers! It's been so great writing this story! I hope you all liked it!**

**Harry: YAY! *Glomps OllyO* I just LOVE happy endings!**

**OllyO: So do my readers! That's why they review! *wink wink***

**Draco: *Smirk* I only let you live because I to have an odd happily ever after fetish...**

**OllyO: Don't we all? *sighs* Well! I hope you all had a blast! I know I did! Thanks guys!**

**Harry: *kisses Draco* Thanks you guys for being loyal readers! If you're nice maybe OllyO will make a oneshot continuation of that leather outfit scene...**

**Draco: BUT for now... *Grabs Harry and kisses his cheek* we have a honey moon to go to, HELLO FIJI! *Disapparates with Harry***

**OllyO: *Blink Blink*... ah, they'll be back in time for the next story! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKYOU, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**~OllyO111**


End file.
